


Loving Alex

by confusednerdling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, And a whole lot of gay, Cause I love it when nerds stick together, F/F, Fluff and Angst, a dash of angst, jealous!maggie apperance, lotta fluff, mentions of CADMUS, mentions of Jeremiah Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusednerdling/pseuds/confusednerdling
Summary: The five times that Maggie Sawyer observes Alex Danvers and the people she loves in her life and the one time she observes her own relationship with the agent





	

1\. Supergirl 

The first time Maggie Sawyer saw Supergirl, she was completely impressed. It was absolutely wonderful. _Finally some girl power_ , she thought. She watched the screen, watching the Girl of Steel lift cars over her head easily, swooping around in the air, and smiling brightly. She was practically a goddess. A woman with so much beauty and power, Maggie couldn’t help but be floored. Of course, her interest was not at all stemming from a romantic place as the Kryptonian wasn’t exactly her cup of tea. She prefered the dark and broody types over the blonde and goofy ones, but still, she was wholeheartedly impressed.

The second time Maggie Sawyer saw Supergirl, she was completely over her, because she had found her dark and broody type, but apparently the dark and broody don’t fall for the short and sarcastic. They fall for the blonde and goofy. 

She watched Alex Danvers and Supergirl with narrowed eyes, muttered something about “running buddies”, and focused on her dark and broody watching as Supergirl’s eyes became marked with confusion. 

But, then Supergirl went from an elusive figure she noticed on TV to… _everywhere_.

She would show up to crime scenes that wouldn't need Kryptonian assistance and would giddily run around Alex, saying something in a soft tone. 

When someone would give Alex and Maggie a harmful glare born from prejudice when they held hands, Supergirl was there to glare back. 

She would fly Alex around. She would hug her. She would laugh at all her jokes. She would bring her food. She would mimic the agent’s stance when they were trying to intimidate someone.

And Alex, she lit up whenever the hero was around. The years seemed to melt away, and a radiant smile would sometimes peek through. She would tease her. She would share wordless conversations with her. She would bring her coffee or hot chocolate.

But worst of all, Alex would die for Supergirl. She would lay down her life for a powerful god. And Maggie had a suspicion, that the feeling was mutual judging by the pride radiant in the hero’s eyes. Supergirl would die for Alex. She would lay down her life for a human. 

Maggie spent a lot of the time watching the two. She was a detective. She detected. And there was something there. Something powerful and deep. Something born of love. 

Maggie watched Alex and Supergirl carefully. 

The two were talking in the middle of the DEO. For some reason, Supergirl had a sullen face and Alex took it upon herself to reassure the superhero. She removed her hands from her tactical belt and placed them on the hero’s shoulders. They slid down her arms, and before Maggie could blink, the blonde wrapped Alex in what looked like a bone-crushing. 

Alex and her had been dating for only a few weeks. It was pizza and beer and pool and watching movies and falling asleep on each other’s laps and playing with each other hair and it was warm… Warm, and Maggie was happy. Finally. But here she stood, next to her girlfriend, feeling like she didn’t even belong, that she didn’t even matter, because Alex was looking at Supergirl in a way that made her feel small. And cold. And tired. Because this always happens. She gets close with a girl, and the girl realizes she deserves better. Then Maggie is left standing, holding the remains of her heart in her hands. She was moron to think Alex was different. 

Before, she could even think, she left the room. 

\---

“Maggie?” 

She kept walking. She didn’t even know why she was feeling this way. Alex had assured her time and time again that she was just friend. Just friends. But that didn’t look like friends… She wanted to trust Alex, but how could she when her every instinct was telling her to run? 

“Maggie! Hey! Slow down!” 

“Maggie?”

She stopped the moment her feet touched the privacy of the training room. There was no one here to interrupt what she, no doubt, figured was going to bloom into an all out fight with the amount of anger pumping through her veins. With the amount of hurt and pain. She whipped her head around and - of course - _Supergirl_ was there. She was standing slightly behind Alex with a confused expression mirroring the agent’s. 

“Mags?” Alex murmured. “You alright?”

Maggie didn’t bother to look at Alex. Instead, her eyes met sweet blue. The eyes of a Kryptonian. “Who are you?” Both recoiled a bit at the question, ready to fill in the silence with excuses, but Maggie stopped them. “Who are you to each other? I’m not blind,” Her eyes finally met Alex’s. “I _know_ you love her,”

“I do love her, but - “ Alex’s eyes moved from Maggie to the blonde beside her, looking desperately in her eyes for an answer. 

Maggie let out hoarse laugh. “Of course. Of course,” She wiped her eyes. “How can I compete with a girl who came from the stars?” She wanted to wait there another second. She wanted to wait for hours really and hear Alex fight for her, fight for her to stay, but she was worried that if she didn’t leave, she would stand there forever waiting for a declaration of love that would never come. She shoved past Alex, moving to leave the room. 

“Maggie! Wait! Come back!” Alex pleaded. 

“No! I…” Maggie racked her head for anything. Anything at all. But the emotions were clouding her thoughts. She just knew she needed to leave. She needed to - 

“WAIT!” 

Maggie spun around to see Supergirl, looking rather sheepish for shouting. She a hand clasped over her mouth and tears caught in her eyes. 

“Great. Now, I get to hear excuses from the other woman,” Maggie spat. 

Supergirl gasped in shock. “ _Other woman_? Ew! That’s - “ She looked to Alex. “That’s not what’s happening here. Look, it all makes sense. Really,” She took a deep breath. “I really should have done this a long time ago,”

Alex placed a hand on the hero’s shoulders. “If you don’t feel comfortable, you don’t - “ 

“No, I want to,” Supergirl returned her gaze to Maggie. “Maggie, Alex is my… She’s my _sister_ ,”

Maggie looked at the superhero and the agent for a long moment, but then she blinked and she was looking into the eyes of the smiling Danvers sisters.

2\. Kara

In hindsight, the realization that Kara was Supergirl shouldn’t have been as much as a surprise as it was. She was a detective, and she had gotten fooled by a pair of glasses. It wasn’t exactly her finest moment, but before she could say anything, she was trapped in a big Danvers sisters hug. With Alex holding on for dear might as if she was afraid if she let go, Maggie would continue out that door like she had originally planned to. And Kara grinning helplessly, because the weight was off her shoulders. 

“Thanks,” Maggie wiped at her eyes. Tears still clung to her face. “Thanks for telling me,”

“I trust you. Anyone, that could make Alex happy… Well, your family now,” Kara smiled warmly, but her face quickly grew somber. “But hurt her and expect a one way trip to space,”

“She’s kidding,” Alex interjected, ignoring the fact that her sister mouthed the words “I’m not” in response before another warm smile was back. 

The Danvers were one interesting pair. 

\---

Maggie learned a lot about Alex by simply watching the two sisters interact. Because the Danvers have matching onesies they wear and dance around in when one isn’t feeling too well. Because Alex’s eating habits of eating as much as she can as quickly as she can makes sense after seeing Kara eat. Because they both can’t help but belt out “Don’t Stop Believing” the instant they hear it. Because they both bring out sides to each other that Maggie didn’t know existed. 

For instance, she didn’t know Alex could smile so wide. 

They were discussing memories at dinner, and suddenly, the conversation moved to Alex and Kara’s childhood. 

“Did you know Alex surfs?” Kara exclaimed. Maggie shook her head, grinning at the younger sibling’s enthusiasm. “Well, she does!”

“ _Did_ ,” Alex corrected carefully. She looked down bashfully. “It was a while ago. And it wasn’t like I was any good,”

“She’s amazing! She won a trophy!”

“It was nothing,” Alex insisted. “Really. All the kids got them,”

“No. You got first place. The rest got participation awards!” 

Then, the conversation shifted to the science fair. 

“So she was always a science nerd?” Maggie’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, yeah!” Kara gushed, wrapping an arm around her sister, protectively. “She used to drag me to them all,”

“I wasn’t a nerd or anything. I just liked looking at the designs and the posters,” Alex smiled as Maggie’s hand reached her own. 

“I’m sure, babe,”

“Every project Alex enrolled in the fair won. I think she got like a record,”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Kara. Lot’s of kids win those things,”

“Yeah, but not three times in a row,”

It didn’t take long for Maggie to realize that even though Kara was the one who flew around the city in a cape, it was Alex who was Kara’s real hero. 

She watched the blonde rave on and on about her sister while she held her girlfriend’s hand, smirking to herself.

3\. Winn

Maggie hadn’t meant to. It sort of slipped out of her mouth. One moment she was watching Alex and Winn bicker. The next she was murmuring to Alex. 

“I didn’t know you had a little brother,”

Alex looked at her oddly. “I don’t. Just Kara,” she told her with a small smile. “Winn’s a friend,”

“Oh,” Maggie’s eyes widened. She was surprised really. Almost as surprised as she had been when she found out Kara was Supergirl, because as far as Maggie knew, Alex didn’t exactly have a lot of friends. Except Winn that is. 

“Well, he’s Kara’s friend,” Alex explained. She pinched her nose, recalling the details of it all. “He used to work at CatCo with Kara and had this crush on her. But she didn’t feel the same so they’re just friends right now. Anyways, I thought his talents were being wasted in there, playing IT guy, so I got him a job interview with J’onn. Now, he’s an agent, and I guess we’re friends. I mean, we get drinks after work some nights,” She looked up at him from behind the glass. “He’s a good guy,” 

“I’m sure,”

\---

Maggie doesn’t see Winn for a while and then suddenly she opens Alex’s apartment door and there he is, sitting on Alex’s couch, drinking a beer, and eating her doritos. Beside him was a casual looking Alex in a tee shirt Winn must have gotten her and jeans, clutching a PS4 remote.

"YES!" Winn cried out. "PLAY OF THE GAME!" He threw his arms out and let out a thunderous laugh. "I totally knew it! God, Alex, you're really good! That was impressive!"

Alex peeled her eyes from the screen. "You do know I actually own a gun, right? And that I fight aliens? And I shoot them?" Noting Winn's blank expression, she pushed on. "Shooting isn't exactly difficult when - "

Winn laughed again and shook his head. "You got play of the game! That's awesome. Just enjoy it, man! Now, gimme. It’s my turn!"

Maggie placed her coat on the rack. "What is going on here?" she asked, honestly confused. It took the very sound of her voice to jar the two from the glories of the screen. 

"We're playing Overwatch," Alex smiled before she handed the remote off to Winn. He grinned, holding it protectively as if he was afraid the senior agent would change her mind and grab it back.

"Well, really, I'm..." he stopped and abruptly decided a proper explanation was in order. "I heard Kara gave Alex a sort of intro to the world of gay,"

"We watched the L-Word," Alex added helpfully. “And she made cupcakes. It was really sweet,”

"But!" Winn continued. "I figured Alex deserved an introduction to the world of _nerdy_ gay!"

"Nerdy gay?" Now, Maggie was officially confused. "What's gay about Overwatch?" To her, it just looked like a bunch of brightly colored characters holding weapons who simply killed one another.

Winn excitedly tossed the remote haphazardly to Alex and dove for the box. "You see her?" He pointed to the girl with the spiky hair on the cover. "She's the poster girl of Overwatch. The face of the game practically. She's - "

"Gay. Hence the game playing," Alex wiggled the remote around. 

Maggie grinned in response, but Winn wasn't done. He ran back to the couch and held up a box set of a certain TV show. 

"After a bit, we're going to binge Person of Interest!" he declared. "It's about artificial intelligence and numbers and badasses. It's filled with nerdy tech and everything. Plus, beating up the bad guys," He set it down. "Now, the gay stuff doesn't happen until later on so many skip the first season since it's just the two male leads, but that's a mistake! A big one! Skipping the first season throws away the context and the plot and the story the writers built. Plus, all the Carter screen time," Winn looked to Alex as if looking for confirmation. "We aren't skipping," he told her.

Alex nodded, mimicking Winn's deathly serious face as if skipping a season was a very serious offense. 

Maggie's grin couldn't stop growing. Their friendship was absolutely adorable and _totally_ nerdy. She plopped down on the other side of Alex and felt the remote land on her lap. She glanced up.

"You should play a round," Alex shrugged with a small smile. 

She held it like it wasn't a used remote Winn bought at GameStop with duct tape holding it together after so much usage, but like it was some sort of prize. And with Alex looking at her that way, who was she to deny her girlfriend a game?

"Alright," she positioned herself better so she could really see the screen. "Now, which one's the gay one? I wanna play as her,"

4\. Clark Kent (and Superman)

Alex Danvers doesn’t bother herself with reporters with the exception of her sister. She’s DEO. When they come flocking to her crime scenes, she merely flashed her badge and kept walking forward. Yet for the first time, a reporter showed up and instead of scaring him away with her usual Danvers-attitude. She gave him a hug. 

Maggie watched the exchange from a distance, and immediately walked toward her girlfriend, because if Alex cared about someone so much as to hug them instead of threaten to arrest them then Maggie felt she should at least know about their existence. So when she recognized the chiseled face, the trademark goofy glasses and smile - She sucked in a deep breath. Apparently, out of all the reporters Alex could have a rapport with, she just so happened to have one with _Clark Kent_. One of the best reporters out there. Second to Lois Lane, of course. 

“Alex?” she said aloud. 

Clark looked at her, confused, initially before Alex smiled - a strained sort of smile, as if she were worried. “Clark, this is Maggie. My girlfriend,” His face immediately softened and he stuck his hand out. 

“Hi! I’m Clark Kent. Alex’s cousin,” He looked at Alex as if wondering if it was alright to say that, but if it wasn’t, Alex didn’t show it, because she was absolutely beaming. 

“Clark Kent’s your cousin?” Maggie whispered, digging her nails into Alex’s arm as if she couldn’t believe it. Man, Alex Danvers was full of surprises. 

“Well, not biologically. He’s technically Kara’s cousin,” Maggie took a deep breath. So Clark Kent was Superman. She didn't feel shock. Instead, she found it just made sense, because of course the chiseled Clark Kent is also a superhero. Alex met his eyes carefully and smiled. “But we’re family,” She crossed her arms over her chest, addressing her cousin now solely. “Kara know you're in town?”

“Yup. Called her first thing. Just wanted to say hi,”

Alex smirked. “You just wanted to see my crime scene,”

“Can you blame me?” Clark laughed. 

Alex yanked the yellow tape upwards, allowing him to enter, and quickly ran over the facts of the case. 

Maggie watched Clark as he fiddled with his glasses for a moment before thinking things over. “There was a string of murders like this in Metropolis. Same MO,”

“I’m assuming Superman caught him,” Alex said, tilting her head to the side as Clark nodded. 

“Maybe a copycat?” Clark offered.

“Hm, could be,” Alex sighed. “We’re still looking into things, but once I finish up, I’d be happy to give you an official statement,” 

Clark grinned, clutching his notepad to his chest like a kid. The action reminded Maggie of Kara. 

“Oh, and Clark?” Alex said over her shoulder. “I think I want Superman on this case. If you know where he is, let him know to see me,” And with that, she returned to her work, leaving her cousin behind the police tape once more.

\---

Supergirl and Superman are at the next scene, and Maggie couldn’t help, but feel small, because there are gods on this Earth and they come in the form of these two Kryptonians. She couldn’t help, but feel weak because she’s only human. 

Then, she looked at Alex, and it all suddenly clicks. The agent walked straighter than usual. Her hands are on her tactical belt, and she looked like she’s about to empty her gun into some poor guy. 

Alex is a mortal who has been surrounded in gods for most of her life. No wonder she strived to be perfect. Without thinking, Maggie took her girlfriend’s hand, and they walked into the building together. Because when they're together, she doesn’t feel that small. 

\---

Clark and Alex get along well. It’s clear, though, that Alex gets jealous sometimes. She so desperately wants to have what Clark has - that connection to Kara that she can’t have, the powers that run in his veins. But no matter what, Alex is there for him. Because he’s there for Kara. And her sister means more to her than anything in this world. 

So, it’s a surprise Clark showed up to Alex’s apartment alone, because while they have a good relationship, there’s tension. 

Maggie assumed Clark couldn’t see it. 

This time, he wasn’t there to take a peek at Alex’s crime scene. He’s not there to speak to Alex’s sister. He’s there, because he wants to talk to Alex. 

She agreed, and the two walked off privately. 

\---

When Alex returned, she didn’t speak for a moment. She sat on the couch, ignoring Maggie’s questions, and zoned out for a second before she recognized the feeling of a warm cup of hot cocoa being slipped into her hands. 

“How did everything go?”

“He, uh, thanked me for everything I’ve done for Kara. Said it was selfless. Said it must have been hard,” Alex mumbled. “He, um, apologized for abandoning Kara, but he… He explained he wasn’t ready. She was a kid. He wasn’t ready for that… He was learning how to be Clark. And Superman. He couldn’t be a...dad yet,” She blinked a few times before meeting Maggie’s eyes. “He said something else,”

“Something else?”

“Well, he… He had a tip on my dad, Mags. _My dad_ ,” She took a sip and stared out at the fireplace, a million miles away. “They were friends. My dad taught Clark how to use his power. It’s why he trusted us with Kara. He said he’d look into things. He has a tip. He said he doesn't know if it's reliable. It could be a trap. I don't know. I don't know what's going to be on the other side of that door. But… I just know J’onn and I go first thing tomorrow,”

“Go where?” 

“A CADMUS base,” Her eyes were wide and terrified, and Maggie knew that if Alex stayed awake any longer, she was make her way to the liquor cabinet and drink herself to death in a panic. She placed a reassuring hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“You should get some rest, babe,” Maggie decided, leading Alex to bed. “You have a big day tomorrow,”

5\. J’onn J’onzz

Maggie Sawyer never knew what to think of J’onn. All she knew was that he was some aloof boss type, but when she saw him, cradling a lifeless-appearing Alex, she loved him. Because he was holding Alex as if anyone tried to take her out of his hands, he’d kill them for it. 

The operation hadn’t gone well. If Jeremiah had been there, he had long departed. It was an empty base, but filled with soldiers. It was a trap.

Clark was outraged. The instant he saw Alex, he left in a hurry, telling Kara to stay with her sister. Because no one messed with his family and got away with it. No one. Maggie only wished she had super powers too so she could go and give all those CADMUS agents a piece of her mind for touching Alex. No one touched Alex. 

She sat at Alex’s bedside. Broken ribs. Concussion. But she was alive. She was alive. Kara sat on the other side. She had been sobbing for the last hour, but there was one more guest in Alex’s room, Maggie hadn’t expected - J’onn. He was holding Kara like a father would a child. He rocked her slightly speaking in his native martian tongue a lullaby he sang for his daughter once, and Maggie’s heart melted at the sight. 

\---

Alex woke up sobbing. Whether images of the mission were flashing in her mind, the memory of entering a nearly abandoned base came to her, or she was in pain, no one was sure. But Alex sobbed like Maggie had never seen. 

Kara soothed her sister, holding her in her Kryptonian arms while Maggie held Alex’s hand, squeezing it tightly so Alex would know she was there. 

Then, J’onn spoke. “We didn’t find him, Alex. I’m sorry,”

“I’m failure,” the agent was muttering in between sobs. “Failure. I’m a failure. A failure. A - “

“No. No. You are not a failure, Alex,” J’onn said. He sat at the edge of her bed and both Maggie and Kara went silent. They refused to leave Alex’s side, but they had fallen silent the moment they heard J’onn deep voice. He reached out and placed a hand on Alex’s spare one. “Alex, do you remember what happened?”

Tears were still streaming down Alex’s face as she shook her head. “Not...all,”

“We were bombarded. Our men… With their alien tech,” he grimaced. “We were outmatched, but you saved them, Alex. You wrestled a gun out of one their hands and used alien tech against them. You saved us all. I… I only wished I had gotten to you sooner,” He took a deep shuddering breath. “You’re not a failure, Alex. You saved everyone. Even me. You’re a hero,”

“T-Thank you, J’onn,”

“Of course, Agent Danvers,” he turned to the two. “You two better make sure she stays in that hospital bed. I can’t lose my best agent,” 

“Yes, sir,” Maggie and Kara said in unison. 

He smiled at Alex before he left. 

\---

Alex Danvers was a horrible patient. 

Kara took a week off from work and with her super speed, she was the best choice to watch over a bruised and beaten Alex. Maggie came by every night after work. Each time Alex was doing something she shouldn’t. Once, it was working out. Alex persisted thinking some exercise would clear her mind and help her. The next it was refusing to take pain medicine. Then, she spent a whole day sulking on the balcony, watching the city buzz with life. 

“Alright,” Maggie sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I say we call the big guns,”

“Eliza?” Kara whispered. 

“No, not those big guns. But the next best thing,”

So the two called J’onn. 

He showed up without asking many questions in civilian clothes. He entered the apartment with a rough look at his face. It was clear that without Alex the DEO was suffering. 

Maggie watched J’onn sit down and talk to Alex. She couldn’t hear what was being said. All she knew was that J’onn said something, and then his face went soft. The scary alien Director was gone. Instead, he looked like a dad. They talked for a few moments, and then he passed her a beige folder which Alex held onto with a giant smile.

J’onn gave her a small hug, stood up, and moved to walk out of the apartment, but Kara was quicker and stopped him abruptly.

“What did you just give her?” Kara inquires with a singular raised eyebrow. 

“Some work. The DEO is falling apart without her. I thought it would help,” J’onn murmured. “She's going through a lot. Be patient,” As he moved to exit the room, he whispered lowly, “Make sure you two let her out of the house. I know you love her and want her safe, but Agent Danvers gets a little stir crazy if she's kept in a singular space without something to occupy her time,” He turned back and watched Alex with something akin to adoration in his eyes. “Good luck, you two,”

“Thanks,” the two replied. When the door was finally shut, Kara turned to Maggie with a small smile. 

“If you think she's stubborn now, you should see when she gets a cold,”

Maggie laughed. “I can't wait,”

6\. Maggie Sawyer

It had been months since the mission. Alex was mostly physically healed, and she was doing a lot better. It had taken a lot out of her - that failed mission - but Alex finally had hope again. Kara said it was because they were finally living together. Maggie said Kara was a big nerd. 

“Babe,”

“Hm?” Alex said, pushing her glasses up. She was curled up on the couch, reading some scientific journal that would no doubt confuse Maggie if she took a peek. “You alright, Mags?”

She looked at Alex, and she could see a future. She could see white picket fences. Shiny, happy kids with the House of El printed on their shirts. She could see dogs. She could see a sobbing Kara in a bride’s maid dress. She could see Winn in a suit drooling over Clark. She could see Jeremiah, a man she never met, walk Alex down the aisle. And if he couldn’t be there, Maggie knew damn well that honor would be offered to J’onn. She could see summers in Midvale. She could see Alex teaching her how to surf, teaching their kids to surf. She could see it all. She could see it all just by looking into Alex’s eyes. 

She could see the love this woman had for everyone in her life - Kara, Winn, Clark, J’onn… She saw it in her interactions. She saw it in the way they acted with one another. And when Maggie looked into those eyes, she could see how much Alex loved her back. 

Alex always wanted to touch the stars, but little did she know they were captured in her eyes. 

“Just wanted to remind you that I love you,” Maggie smiled, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s temple. 

Alex blushed as if she was hearing it again for the first time. Maggie wondered if that would ever stop. 

“I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt inspired with Supergirl returning. If you have a prompt you want to send my way, let me know on my Tumblr -- trappedinyourwords. I'm always happy to write up a prompt! (I just started using Tumblr again, actually.) Or if you just want to talk, I'm there too. Hopefully this was in character. I just love Alex so much and so does everyone, and I wanted to dedicate a piece to that love. Thank you for reading!


End file.
